


A man and his dragon husband

by imnotanironwall



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fisting, Dragon My Unit | Avatar (Fire Emblem: Fates), Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: “We’re gonna need it, keep it with you.” Corrin turns his head and looks at Niles, confused. “Why?” is all that comes out of his mouth as he puts the stone safely in the pocket of his open shirt. “Well, you’re gonna fuck me tonight,” his thumb brushes thin lips. “You’re gonna fuck me while you’re a dragon.”





	A man and his dragon husband

**Author's Note:**

> ((REMINDER: I'm not a native-english speaker, there might be mistakes. Please, tell me if you see some.))

The door of the bedroom slams shut as two bodies push against it, cradling one another in their arms and pressing their lips together. They melt into the other’s embrace, ruffling clothes under their fingers as the kiss heats up. They exchange saliva and short breathes until the air is missing in their lungs. Corrin is the first one to pull away, he smiles at his husband and pinches his side lightly. “Couldn’t you wait until I had my boots off at least.”

Niles slides his arms under Corrin’s cloak and lets it fall to the floor. He places sporadic kisses on his neck and cheeks before nibbling at his earlobe. “These royal meetings with your brothers are boring and you were sitting too far away for me to tease you as I pleased. Now you must entertain me, _milord_.”

“I’m the king of Valla, Niles. My kingdom is my priority, and it should be yours too. You should pay attention during the meetings,” lectures Corrin with a frown. He lets go of his husband and sits on a chair to undo his shoes. “We need to rebuild this land and make sure our people are safe, they deserve a good life. And for them to have one, they need to have leaders who care about them. These meetings are the occasions to benefit from the help of both Nohr and Hoshido; so please, don’t space out during them.” He looks up at Niles, now sitting on the bed. He had taken his boots off as well as his cape. He stood up and starts undoing his clothes.

“I thought about some new things we could do, _milord_. And I will be delighted if you would indulge in my fantasy for this night. So, enough of this boring chat and come join me on the bed. I’ll do my best at our next meeting, but now it is time to have some fun.” Niles throws his shirt somewhere in front of him before Corrin walks up to him, sighing but not pressing on the matter. He puts his hands on his husband’s waist and kisses his collarbone, indulging in the contact of his lips against bare skin.

Niles pets the white hair against his chest before he climbs on the bed and made small work of his pants, throwing them on the floor. He turns towards Corrin who didn’t move an inch. “Gods, take off your clothes and join me. We’re not here to cuddle and whisper sweet nothings to one another under a warm blanket all night. I have plans much more exciting.”

Corrin kicks off his pants and unbuttons his shirt, then he sits on the bed. He takes his dragonstone from his pocket and extends his arm toward the bedside table. However, a hand grips his wrist before he can put it on. “We’re gonna need it, keep it with you.” Corrin turns his head and looks at Niles, confused. Why would they need it? It’s not like their games are so unbearable that he will turn into a dragon.

“Why?” is all that comes out of his mouth as he puts the stone safely in the pocket of his open shirt. Niles climbs onto his husband’s laps once he’s fully on the bed and places one arm around his neck. He slowly caresses Corrin’s cheek with his free hand, smiling maliciously. “Well, you’re gonna fuck me tonight,” his thumb brushes thin lips. “You’re gonna fuck me while you’re a dragon.”

Niles had thought about what Corrin’s reaction would be multiples times. Maybe he would laugh, or even agree right away. Though he had also imagined his husband would just refuse and be disgusted at the mere thought of making love as a dragon. But he didn’t think his reactions would be, well, _nothing_. His husband is wearing a blank expression, looking at him with empty eyes. Niles would have preferred him to express his disgust. Being rejected is always better than a heavy silence. “I mean, if you want to,” he adds.

But the silence stretch out to a few minutes, the only noise being theirs breathes. Niles is now a little uncomfortable and he goes climbing off Corrin’s laps – the mood is gone anyway. However, his husband takes one of his hand in his and puts the other against Niles’ cheek, his thumb brushing right under his eye patch threatening to slip under at any times. “Do you really want to?” Corrin is looking at him with all the worries in the world on his face. “You know I am big. I mean, I am _really_ big. I am not even sure it could all fit in. And it will hurt you for sure.”

A sigh escapes Niles’ lips before he can think about it. So he was just worried. But it’s not like he never thought about it. He knows it will hurt, but he also knows he can take it. No one can be sure before trying. “Lord Corrin, of course, I want to. I wouldn’t ask you about it if I wasn’t sure I could take it all in. And I want to try it because I trust you.” He nuzzles against the hand on his cheek, letting the thumb pushes his eye patch up. “I trust you enough to sleep every night next to you without this on. Besides, I know you will be careful not to hurt me. And it’s not like you’ll thrust into me without fully preparing me before.”

Corrin nods once, twice. He reaches properly to the eye patch and takes it off, slowly. Then he puts it on the bedside table and looks at Niles again. There’s a light blush on his cheeks as he asks “so, how do you want it to go?”

Niles smirks, both of his hands cupping his husband’s cheeks before he kisses Corrin’s lips. Never had Corrin refuse one of his fantasies, after all, he was always here to care and please Niles even when it wasn’t something he was really into. But he was ready to experiment things if they were safe. He would never hurt Niles, especially during their games.

“First, you need to arouse me, obviously, but it shouldn’t be too hard of a task. Then you will flip me on my stomach with my ass up and you will prepare me thoughtfully until your whole fist can fit in me. We will need a lot of lubricants but I already have everything ready.” Niles slides his hands down Corrin’s chest, enjoying the contact before they really start. “We also need to put towels on the bed, it will be messy and neither of us want to sleep in a wet bed. Once it will be done, you will turn into a dragon. I will play with your body a little to be sure you’re ready then I will lay down on my stomach again. You will be able to finally fuck me into the mattress after that.”

Niles can see Corrin having a hard time swallowing what saliva he had in his mouth, his face is all red and the blush is spreading to his neck and shoulders. He can already feel his husband’s half-hard dick pressing against his own, not fully up itself. Corrin takes a deep breath and nods again like he’s trying to come back to earth, as if he was losing his mind before they even start. Niles can’t help but think he is cute, all flustered just by some talk. But he is himself already excited by what is to come: he crushes his lips against Corrin’s again, all delicacy and gentleness gone for the moment.

Corrin puts his hands on Niles’ back before pushing him until he’s laying on his back, his husband on top of him. His hands slide up, caressing his skin. He reaches the two little buds already hard and flicks them, pinches them. All he wants to hear is Niles little noises against his mouth. But he knows it’s not enough to make him hard.

After kissing a few more times, Corrin lets go of Niles’ lips. He licks the saliva sliding on his husband’s chin before he kisses his way to his neck and nips at the sensitive skin here. Usually, he would leave a trail of purple and red marks down to his collarbone and onto his chest right next to his nipples – Corrin likes the foreplay and all the attention he can give to his love – but today they have other things to do.

Once he reaches Niles’ underwear, he kisses his navel and looks up at the man’s face. “It’s a shame I will not be able to see your face while making love to you later. I really like your expressions when you feel good.” He caresses his husband’s hips with his thumbs, then slides them under his underwear and removes it. The cloth is thrown on the floor and quickly forgotten as Corrin takes Niles shaft in his hand and give a small kiss on the tip. “And from behind, I can’t see this place twitch when I hit your prostate.” He gives it a few strokes before he licks from the base to the tip and places open-mouthed kisses on the underside.

“Oh _milord_ , I love when you tell me what you love about my body, but I would love it better if you put this pretty little mouth of yours to good use.” At his words, Corrin’s face darkens a little bit more, a beautiful contrast to his normally white skin. Not wasting any more time, he takes a hold of his husband’s legs and puts them on his shoulders before he encircles his waist with his arms. Niles’ lower body is suddenly raised in the air and he can feel someone’s nuzzling his testicles. Then a hot tongue is pressed against his hole. “Oh my, that wasn’t what I was talking about but keep going,” he breathes out.

Corrin laps at the tight muscles of the entrance before he pushes the tip of his tongue inside. He takes it out before putting it in again, and he repeats the same movement again and again, saliva leaking from his own mouth onto the plump ass against his face. There’s always a weird taste here, but it’s not as bad as he thought it would be the first time he tried it. And the close proximity with his partner’s intimate parts as well as the strong scent make it all much more enjoyable.

The goal being to only arouse his husband, Corrin pulls away a few minutes later and lets Niles body falls gently against the mattress. There’s now a full hard-on between his legs – as well as Corrin’s – and his dark skin his more sweaty and flushed than before. He lets him take a few deep breaths before he flips him on his stomach, his ass right in front of Corrin. “The oil is in the drawer. Make sure to use plenty, hmm. Neither of us wants to wake one of your sisters in the middle of the night for a ripped anus.”

Corrin nods, even if Niles isn’t looking at him, and reaches in the drawer. He takes the new bottle of oil and puts it on the bed before he gets up, remembering they need a few towels. Once he grabs what he needed, Niles helps him to put them on the bed to not dirty the sheets. Then, Corrin sits where he was before and takes the bottle of oil again. He opens it and pours a generous amount on top of his hand and onto the already wet-in-saliva hole. He puts it beside him and focuses on the task before him.

As much as he is aware of the love for pain of his husband, Corrin is not going to take any risk. He eases a first then a second finger inside Niles’ anus and slowly takes them out. He scissors them enough to be able to have another third finger in no time. Now they enter into an unknown area, Corrin never put more than three fingers inside his husband and now he has to fit his _fist_ in here. If he didn’t know better, he would say it’s impossible.

He pushes his fingers in and out a few times before he decides to add more lubricant to ease a fourth finger in. His hand is covered in oil a well as Niles’ ass. Some of the slick lubricants is sliding down his legs and dripping onto the towels, joining a few drops of precum from the man. They just start but it’s already a mess. Corrin takes a deep breath and caresses his husband’s ass cheek as he slips in another finger. He can feel the muscles stretching and trying to accommodate to the new presence.

“Niles, you’re so tight and hot around my fingers. I can feel your insides throb as I move in and out of you. I can’t wait to feel how good it will be around my dick.” As he keeps talking, Corrin pours more oil on him. He massages the ring of muscles of the entrance with his free hand while he enters his thumb alongside his others fingers already inside. Once all of his fingers are in, he slowly moves them in and out, tries to stretch the muscles a bit more to adapt to his fist and searches for Niles’ prostate to make him feel pleasure despite the pain. “I’m going to put my fist all in,” he says, both for Niles and for himself.

He doesn’t try to fit his fist inside Niles’ ass right away, he waits until he finally finds his sweet spot (it’s a bit more difficult with all his fingers inside) and feels the other’s body jolts and relaxes under the pleasure. The muscles loosen up more and Corrin takes advantages of the moment to push his fist inside. It almost surprises him how easily it slips inside. A long and loud moan escapes Niles lips.

“Are you okay?” inquires Corrin as he stops any movements, a bit worried he had hurt his love. “Gods, I feel so _full_ ,” is Niles’ answer. He takes a few breathes then he adds, turning his head toward his husband: “It doesn’t hurt much, don’t worry. It’s clearly weird but not uncomfortable. You can move, you’re doing good. Though I could use more oil.”

Corrin complies, adding more lubricant to his fist when he slides it in again. He decides to try a few things now that he’s in and maybe it will lead to more pleasure for Niles. He first tries to move his fingers against the wall of Niles’ anus, it elicits a whimper from the man’s lips but nothing much. Then Corrin starts slowly taking his fist out, then pushes it back in again. He can feel his hand being engulfed by the tight muscles every time, trying to keep him here. He smiles at the little noises his husband is making and he wishes he could see his face twisted in pleasure.

Before he fully takes his fist out to keep going – because, at this point, the erection in his underwear is a painful one – he strokes Niles’ entrance with his knuckles. Corrin didn’t expect to have any reactions from his husband but a deep moan leaves his mouth. His body shivers and the muscles suddenly squeeze around Corrin’s hand. “Aw, there, _there_.” Niles turns his face towards the man behind him as best as he can, one of his hand finds Corrin’s knee and caresses the skin. “Do it again, do it again. It feels so good.”

Not one to refuse his husband, especially when he seems to be on cloud nine, Corrin reiterates. His knuckles only brush against the muscles and already he can feel them tightening, Niles is grinding against his hand to apply more pleasure. Corrin decides to stokes the muscles faster, harder, and the hand on his knee suddenly _grip_ _s_ him as if Niles is using all his strength. He’s desperately trying to keep his mouth shut but sounds keep coming out of it, as well as a large amount of saliva, dripping onto the bed. His face is darker than ever, even when they confessed to each other and decided to get married, Niles’ face wasn’t as red. “Corri-,” the man is out of breath and struggles to form his words. “I-If you ke-ep going… I am-m, aw, not gonna last lon-.” Another loud moan escapes his lips before he buries his face in the sheets, not covered by a towel and now wet from his own saliva.

Corrin strokes a few more times before he stops, then he rubs the skin around the entrance with his free hand until he can slowly but safely takes his fist completely out. He massages Niles’ butt cheeks before lightly pinching them. “You’re okay?”

Nile sighs. “Yeah, just empty.” Oil is slipping out of his hole, along his still trembling legs and onto the towels. He turns around and puts both of his hands on Corrin’s laps. “Now, _milord_. It’s your turn.” He puts one of his hands against the bulge in Corrin’s underwear and smiles. “I can’t wait to feel you inside of me.” He nips at the other’s bottom lips, then kisses him. His husband almost indulges in the kiss but they have other plans and it’s becoming hard to hold back.

They gently touch each other a moment before Corrin gets up. He puts his shirt and underwear away and takes his dragonstone in his hands. He looks at Niles who’s sitting on the bed, patiently waiting for the beast to appear. Corrin nods to himself then concentrates. A bright white light illuminates the room and in a few seconds there’s a tall gray dragon, with his wings stretched out, on the ground where Corrin was standing.

Niles extends his hand towards the dragon who nuzzles right away against it. The man kisses the blue skull, where his forehead should be if it had a real face. “We need to take care of you Lord Corrin, but if you climb fully on the bed you’re going to break it.” He brushes his thumb against the cold scales. A low rumble resonates in the room. “Now, now. Don’t be impatient. You are big enough to put your front legs on the other side of the bed without falling on it. I’ll be right here under you, let me make you feel good.”

The dragon doesn’t wait and stands on his rear limbs to put his forelegs on the other side of the bed, Niles right under him. The man slides his hands down the body of his husband until he reaches a slit. It’s a little wet to the touch and something hard is starting to come out of it. “Hmm, it explains why I never saw anything on the battlefield. You can hide it.” Niles puts his hand against the sheath, it’s wetter to the touch the nearer to the slit. He strokes the edge of it with his fingers, only teasing and not doing anything really. However, Corrin doesn’t seem to appreciate to be tease and starts growling, only making the other rolls his eyes.

Niles crawls under his husband massive body and sits on his knees once he’s in front of his lower body. He raises his hands to touch what seems to be the base of his hidden crotch and rubs them against it. The tail of the dragon, immobile until now, moves a little on the ground. It seems to please Corrin.

Encouraged by the reactions of his husband, Niles decides to accelerate the process and moves his face right against the slit. He tentatively licks it and, surprisingly, it doesn’t taste bad at all: it’s almost sweet. Plus the act in itself doesn’t bother Niles at all: it’s like doing a girl but it’s bigger, and maybe a little wetter. In a few minutes, Niles face is drenched from nose to chin in what is supposedly lubricant to help the genitals of the dragon to come out. If he wasn’t in such a hurry, he would take his time to find his husband sweet spots in this form but he’s feeling awfully empty and he knows his fingers won’t be enough.

The whips of Corrin’s tail becoming stronger, Niles pushes his face away from the sheath and takes a minute to be sure he’s not breaking anything in the room. However, he doesn’t have the time to look away for more than a few seconds because something big and hard falls on his shoulder and hits him in the face. With wide eyes, Niles backs away and looks at what just appeared. After touching his husband for so long in such an intimate part, his dick finally came out of the slit. It’s long and thick, pretty much how he had imagined it.

Niles holds it with both hands and touch the skin here. It’s soft and hot compared to the rough and cold scales of the dragon’s body. He slides one hand to the tip and applies a little pressure, Corrin almost _meows_ above him. He kisses the tip quickly before taking the bottle of oil and pouring a large amount on the shaft. Then he slides his hands from the tip to the base, again and again, to spread the lubricant and be sure everything is covered. However, when he reaches the base, there’s something he didn’t quite expect.

“Corrin!” The dragon lowers his head and looks at his husband. Niles turns his head towards him. “You didn’t tell me you have a knot! I can’t fit this inside of me.” He puts his hands around the hump and strokes it lightly. It’s not even formed yet and it’s already _huge_. Niles isn’t sure if it could ever fit inside of him, maybe they should try another time. But not today.

Niles lets the cock fall from his hands and takes the bottle of oil. He pours what was left in his hand and puts three fingers inside himself to add more lubricant to his already dripping asshole. Then he puts the bottle away and turns around, laying on his stomach again. He takes a few deep breathes before he raises his ass in the air and rubs his entrance against the tip of Corrin’s dick.

“Okay, now we can start. Corrin, be a good boy and make us both feel good. But you aren’t allowed to knot me. No matter how much you want to do it, you mustn’t, you hear me? As much as I’d love to punish you if you try to do it, I don’t think I could move.” He puts his hands on his ass cheeks and spread them to make it easier for his husband to enter his hole. “Thought, maybe it could be a pleasant death,” he mumbles to himself.

Corrin hums and lowers his head to look at Niles face as he slowly pushes the tip of his cock inside him. With all the preparations, it doesn’t look like the man beneath him is in too much pain. However, Corrin doesn’t rush and keeps entering slowly. Being in his dragon form is different from his human-self and part of him wants to let his instinct take the lead, but he knows better than to succumb.

A deep growl can be heard from above Niles once the tip of the dragon’s shaft is finally inside of him. Adding to all the oil already in, some of Corrin’s slick precum is being pushed more and more inside of him. It’s not unpleasant or uncomfortable, to say the least, but having this much lubricant in him is new. And his husband doesn’t stop just there, he keeps trying to enter more of himself in Niles’ anus.

After a few minutes, only half of Corrin’s dick is inside and Niles is already a shuddering mess. His face is buried in the sheets and his hands are gripping the towels under him, he’s breathing heavily. He is trying his best not to rock against Corrin but also not to rub his own erection, painfully untouched. He can feel his husband moving slowly inside of him and not thrusting right away like he surely wants to do. “Corrin, Corrin...” The dragon lets his body sink more and more inside his love without stopping, it feels so good.

Niles is so slippery inside that Corrin almost slip right in once he almost reaches the base of his crotch. The man under him groans loudly, completely full. The dragon stops for a moment and waits until his husband tells him it’s okay to move again, he really doesn't want to hurt him and the size of his dick isn’t helping. “Good, it feels so good Corrin. Move, now.” The sound is muffled by the sheets against Niles’ face but Corrin obeys and slowly starts taking his cock out. Then, when there’s only the tip still inside, he thrusts back in. It’s so hot and tight, the muscles around him are squeezing and the lubricant makes it so easy to move. Corrin can feel his legs shiver, he’s almost worried they will give up on him but he stays still.

“Aw, Corrin!” Niles cries out, his back arching against the bed. “Gods, Corrin. Don’t stop,” and he complies. Niles can feel his dick thrusting in and out of him, hitting just right each time. His body jolts as his prostate his roughly abused by Corrin who quickly finds a rhythm. At this point, he doesn’t really know what kind of sounds he’s making, but he doesn’t really care. It feels so good and he can’t get enough of it. The huge cock is rubbing where his new-found sweet spot is, right at the entrance of his anus, and he’s seeing stars.

Niles can feel his orgasm rapidly building in his lower body, his dick rubbing more and more against the towels with each thrust in him. “Corrin, I-I’m, ha, gonna...” The growls above him are more and more regular and he can hear the whips of the dragon’s tail becoming louder. He knows his husband is also close. “C-Corrin. Gods, don’t kno-,” a particularly sharp thrust silences him and he comes all over the towels. His legs give up on him and he falls on the bed, however, Corrin doesn’t stop and keeps fucking him with all his strength. “Good boy, y-you can come. Baby, come f-or me.”

A few thrusts later, a thick fluid fills him and the dragon buries his crotch deep inside Niles. The man can feel the knot against his ass, but not inside hopefully. It’s big and hot, it throbs against his entrance as Corrin emptied himself inside his husband. It feels like he’s coming a river inside Niles, the come mixed to the lubricant start to pile up inside Niles and there’s a _bulge_ in his stomach. “It was so good you can’t stop coming apparently. I’m flattered.”

The dragon growls one last time before taking his dick out of Niles’ ass. Right away, the come falls out of his hole onto the towels and forms a pile of white and thick fluids. Corrin steps away to shift back and Niles sits on his knees, then lowers his head to look at all the come coming out of him. It’s spreading on the towels and it’s _gross_. It’s sticking to Niles and it won’t stop falling out of his ass. _How much did he come?_

There’s a hand, a _human_ hand, on Niles back and the man turns his head. Corrin is looking at him with a worried expression mixed with some sort of apology. “I think you need a bath now.” Niles raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Oh, you _think_? I hope you’re ready to clean everything _m_ _ilord_ because you made a mess.” Niles puts his feet on the floor and almost fall when his legs don’t hold him up. Corrin catches him in his arms. “You’ll have to clean me too, apparently, _milord_.”

Corrin nods and uses what remains of his strength to carry Niles in their private bathroom. He puts him in the bathtub and starts filling it with water. Then he slides a hand through his husband sweaty hair and smiles faintly. “I hope I wasn’t too rough. I almost lost control in the end.” Niles pinches Corrin’s cheek before kissing him forcefully. “Rough enough to make me want to do it again,” he says against his lips.

Corrin laughs lightly and kisses his husband again a few times before stepping back and looking him in the eyes. “I really don’t know what I’m getting myself into.” He places a quick and light kiss against Niles’ empty eye socket. “But I love you.” Niles blushes faintly. He cups Corrin’s face and kisses him softly. “And I love you back, my _King_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall) / [tumblr](http://badgunter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
